Coma
by MistyKittyKat
Summary: Dancing upon a roof with drizzling stars and everything was blinded by beauty. But that beauty broke down the chain, and somehow every movie after that glitches and repeats from the previous. Classic Trent and Gwen romance. Enjoy


**Old story...written on Feb.4/11...But today I was reading through some of my old stories and I came across this one and I realize that I was proud of this one so I have decided to post this one here. The person who is narriating is Gwen, and the boy is Trent...  
**

**Well...not much to say so enjoy this piece of really old writting done by me...  
Also my latest works are not really like this anymore, they are more 'poetic', and this one is more of a story.**

**This is dedicated to a boy whom I was greatly attracted too, and whom made me happy, and whom I was best friends with. But I have noticed his flaws as a human and I no longer have any respect for him at this point in my life.**

**Oh, Also I do not own the Total Drama Series...yadayadayada..blah blah blah...kks ENJOYS!:D**

* * *

I'm trying, I really am. I'm trying to open my eyes so I can see your face, but somehow I can't. My eyelids are heavy; they feel like they have been lined with lead. I'm still seeing though. It's like a film that's constantly repeating, it's projected through my mind. It was real once, I'm sure of it. The motions are black and white. I faintly remember these scenes from before…The roof, the stars, falling, blackness. There's no sound, I feel like sneaking closer to hear what you say, but each time I try, I'm always too late, I'm falling again. I want to slow down the moments so I won't be too late to hear you.

My throat is dry and tight. It feels like I have been constantly crying for days. Maybe I have, I don't even know anymore. I can't feel the tears slither down my cheeks though but I feel like gasping for air every once in a while. I'm alive, I know that for sure. I'm conscious of what I'm thinking, I see what I'm thinking, and I'm only thinking of one thing. One clip of action. I'm clinging onto these blurs because it's the only thing that matters, the only thing that I know is true.

It doesn't irritate me that I see the same thing every time my mind doesn't run blank. I try harder every time to get closer but I'm always delayed because I enjoy watching us happily dancing in the rain on the roof before you slipped. I remind myself not too stare for too long so I won't be late again, but I just can't pry my eyes away. I'm still shocked and transfixed. It all happens too fast. One moment you are waltzing me, the next you are falling.

I'm confused because I know that I was the one who fell, but every time the movie replays, I see you on your knees and the wind whipping violently, rifling past your damp core as you fall backwards. I see myself scrambling down beside you to grab a hold of you…any part of you. The real me is sprinting out from behind the thick velvet curtains now, and leaping over the window sill onto the wet roof, but when I get out there in the pouring rain, it's already over. Your back is hunched and turned to me. You don't realize that I am actually behind you because you are peering over the roof at my fallen body and yelling I think, but I can't hear anything. "Turn around! I'm right here!" I want to shout, but I can't because my lips are sewed together. I stand behind you for a few moments unable to move any closer. You finally turn around but you don't see me, you push past me and charge into the room. I'm falling again. I can't see anything anymore…

I think that when I finally wake up again, I will be disappointed. When I gain enough energy to sit up and open my eyes, I will be forgetting everything, even the film, this is partially why I don't want to wake up just yet. I'm not ready to move on, to move past. I need to know what you were yelling when you were leaning past the ledge of the roof. I'm sure you were yelling something! I need to know, I can't be late anymore. I want to hear, but I can't.

_"She's not improving at all Sir. Would you like to unplug her and let her go perhaps?"_

_"…Unplug her then…"_

You finally notice me this time you turned around. You gather me up in your arms and whisper in my ear. I feel your warm breathe linger on my ear, but I can't make out what you are saying. Suddenly it gets colder, your embrace feels hollow. I'm chocking, it's either the rain or am I crying again..? I'm slipping out from under your arms. It's black, it's white. I don't know what's going on. I'm in the film and now I'm back to reality. My mind is wobbling back and forth causing the projections to flicker. I can't decide where I am now. I see myself falling down the roof in the film, but then the screen flicks again, and I'm still falling, but not through the storm like in the film. I'm simply falling though blankness.

**_*flick*_**  
_Your arm is reaching over the ledge of the roof._  
**_*flick*_**  
I'm falling faster now through the bleached atmosphere_._  
**_*flick*_**  
_I see your mouth moving, but I can't hear you._  
**_*flick*_**  
I'm dropping too fast. The pressure is too much on my insides. It's painful.  
**_*flick*_**  
_It hurts when my body makes contact with the cement._  
**_*flick*_**  
I'm exploding.  
**_*flick*_**  
_Blackness_  
**_*flick*_**  
**Blackness…**

* * *

**Please R&R that would be nice if you could point out flaws in this style of writting by me because most of my writting is quite different from this kind now, but I'd like to do some writting like this again. Opinions and such would be wicked =P**


End file.
